Watermelon Kiss!
by EmeraldeyesPeach
Summary: “ Kau.. Dengan harum tubuhmu yang khas ini, bagaimana bisa aku tak tahu kalau itu kau Momo.. “, ucapnya dengan disertai ciuman di leher Momo.


Yup! Ini dia fanfic pertama gw. Awalnya gw ga terlalu Pd bwd bkin fanfic, tp otak w mkirnye bda.. Soooooooo nikmatin aje deh. Map qlo msh bnyak kekurangan. .

Disclaimer : gw emang bukan pemilik Bleach.

Enjoy! Hitsuhina fanz..

* * *

Watermelon Kiss

Sudah 1 tahun berlalu semenjak Winter War dengan Aizen dan komplotannya. Seireitei masih mengalami banyak perbaikan disana-sini karena banyak bangunan maupun fasilitas yang rusak. Selain itu, perubahan juga terjadi di Gotei 13. Ichigo kurosaki kini menjadi Kapten di Divisi 5, Kapten Divisi 3 dijabat oleh Abarai Renji dan sebagai penggantinya, wakil kapten di Divisi 6 dijabat oleh Kuchiki Rukia. Sedangkan di Divisi 9 di jabat oleh Hisagi Shuhei dengan wakil kapten yang di ambil dari peringkat 3 di Divisi 5 yaitu Otoori Kyouya.

Siang hari yang panas di musim semi, Hinamori Momo wakil kapten yang dikenal paling manis di Gotei 13, sudah menjalani rehabilitasi pasca koma selama lebih dari 1 tahun semenjak barakhirnya winter war. Selama itu pula, persahabatannya dengan teman semasa kecilnya, Hitsugaya Toushiro, berangsur membaik setelah mereka berargumen satu sama lain untuk meluruskan salah paham yang pernah terjadi.

Dengan senyum di wajahnya, ia berjalan menuju kantor dimana Hitsugaya biasa bekerja di Divisi 10. Ia bersenandung ria selama perjalanannya. Tak terasa ia sudah berada di depan pintu office Hitsugaya. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh dinding pintu, dari dalam sudah terdengar suara Hitsugaya, " Masuklah, Momo! ".

Mendengar Hitsugaya menyuruhnya masuk, maka Momo pun masuk ke dalam kantor itu dengan pipi yang mengembung. " Mou.. Shiro-chan, kenapa kau tahu itu aku? ", Berharap mendapat respon dari Hitsugaya, Momo pun berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Hitsugaya yang dari tadi mengerjakan paperworknya menyadari sifat temannya ini. Ia lalu mendongak untuk melihat pada Momo dan menaruh pulpennya di atas kertas kerjanya.

" Pertanyaan bagus Bed-wetter Momo, " ucap Hitsugaya seraya memfokuskan pandangannya tepat ke dalam bola mata Hinamori. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa lama sampai akhirnya Hitsugaya mengeluarkan senyuman menyeringai yang Oh! So sexy dan cukup membuat pipi Hinamori memerah dibuatnya.

" A-apa Sh-shiro-chan…? ", dengan ucapan yang malu-malu dan agak gugup, Hinamori berusaha menenangkan dirinya. ' Tenang… itu cuma Shiro-chan… tenang… ' , pikirnya dalam hati. Perlahan Hitsugaya berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hinamori, sedangkan Hinamori hanya terdiam tanpa bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Tubuhnya seperti terkena jurus Bakudo yang membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara ataupun memberikan respon pada otaknya untuk bekerja. Tersadar dari lamunannya, ia merasa dua tangan yang kekar melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang dan hembusan napas yang terasa di lehernya membuatnya kaget dan semakin memerah seperti strawberry.

" Shi-shiro-chan…. A-apa ya-ng kau la-kukan? ", walaupun ia kaget dengan sikap Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba ini, namun Hinamori tak ingin Hitsugaya melepaskan pelukannya dan perlahan ia pun terbawa dalam arus romantika.

" Kau.. Dengan harum tubuhmu yang khas ini, bagaimana bisa aku tak tahu kalau itu kau Momo.. ", ucapnya dengan disertai ciuman di leher Momo. Tanpa di sadari, Momo mengeluarkan suara mendesah dari mulutnya yang membuat Hitsugaya makin suka melanjutkan aksinya. Pelukannya pada tubuh Momo semakin erat dan lidahnya kini menjilati leher Momo.

" Shiro-chan… Ber-henti… AH!? ", dengan gigitan di lehernya dari Hitsugaya, Momo pun tak sengaja berteriak keras. Tangannya kini berada di atas lengan Hitsugaya yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Namun, Momo memegang erat lengan Hitsugaya untuk membantunya agar tak mengeluarkan suara yang makin membuat Hitsugaya semakin brutal.

Setelah menggigit dan meninggalkan bekas ciuman disana, ia mengklaim Momo sebagai miliknya, lalu ia pun menjilat bekas kiss marknya agar Momo merasa lebih tenang. " Kau menikmatinya kan, My dear Bed-wetter? ", bisik Hitsugaya dengan nada yang sangat gentle dan suara yang serak membuat Momo mabuk kepayang.

Momo tak bisa berkomentar apapun, tubuhnya memang merasa sakit karena hal ' ITU ' namun inner mindnya berkata ia harus tetap seperti itu. Saat Hitsugaya ingin melanjutkan aksinya, tiba-tiba…..

" Taichouuuuuuuu!!!! Tadi ada cowo yang menyenggol dadaku. Sepertinya dia sengaja dan- ", yah itu adalah suara Matsumoto Rangiku. Ia selalu mengeluh tentang ' Gunung Himalayan ' nya itu dan hal itu membuat Hitsugaya makin tak ingin mendengar ocehannya lagi. Matsumoto kemudian melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya, " OMG! Taichou and Momo?! ", ucapnya menutup mulutnya. Hitsugaya langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan bola matanya berubah menjadi putih. Giginya bergesekan tanda ia sudah sangat marah dan temperature pun menjadi turun drastis, " Matsumotooooo…… ".

" Ups!! Maaf Momo-chan, see u later! ", seraya berlari untuk keselamatannya, Matsumoto tersenyum mengetahui kaptennya akhirnya bersama Momo-chan.

" H-Hitsugaya-kun… Di-dingiiinn… "

Berbalik pada Momo, temperature mulai kembali normal dan bola mata Hitsugaya kembali hijau. Ia memeluk Momo dan mencium dahinya, " Maaf Momo, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat lain saja? ", ajaknya sambil memainkan sehelai rambut Momo.

" Kemana? "

Tersenyum licik Hitsugaya menggandeng tangan Hinamori keluar dari Divisi 10. Dengan pandangan penuh tanya, Hinamori mengikuti Hitsugaya kemana dia melangkah.

*********

Rokungai, Distrik 1#Junrinan Taman Jiwa Mengalir, Seireitei.

Mereka tiba di rumah lama mereka. Hinamori yang tak menyangka akan di ajak kesana langsung memeluk Hitsugaya. " Bed-wetter Momo, ayo masuk! Jangan malah seperti ini saja diluar. "

" Oh, maaf… "

" Sudahlah, ada yang ingin ku tunjukan padamu. "

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah lama mereka. Beberapa tempat sudah berdebu dan di huni sarang laba-laba dimana setiap kali si laba-laba muncul selalu di iringi dengan teriakan Momo. Mereka mencapai halaman belakang rumah itu dan dengan sekali ayunan Hyourinmaru, angin yang di timbulkan membersihkan lantai teras tersebut dan disanalah Hitsugaya dan Hinamori duduk berdua berdekatan.

" Hitsugaya-kun, apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku? ", Hinamori menatap dengan cute-nya pada Hitsugaya.

Kemudian Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman yang sudah di tumbuhi rerumputan liar. Tetap dengan tatapan heran, Momo mencoba memahami apa yang sedang dilakukan Hitsugaya. Di halaman itu, Hitsugaya menancapkan zanpakutonya ke tanah dan menekannya agar masuk ke dalam. Lalu ia mengangkatnya dengan penuh usaha, " Ugh… ".

Melihat hal ini, Hinamori langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan membantu Hitsugaya menggangkat zanpakutonya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka dapat menggangkat zanpakuto Hitsugaya, tapi kali ini dengan sesuatu yang menancap di ujung pedang itu.

" Hitsugaya-kun , itu… ".

" Yup.. ", melepaskan benda yang tertancap di ujung pedangnya, ia kemudian membelahnya menjadi beberapa potong. Tebak apa? Yup! Semangkaaaaa…. ( b^^d ). Kembali duduk di tempat semula, mereka memakan semangka itu, sampai tak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore.

" Kau tahu Hitsugaya-kun? "

" Hmmm? "

" Seperti waktu kecil dulu ya? ", sambil menatap sunset Hinamori berbicara dengan mata sedikit menerawang masa lalu.

Melirik pada Hinamori, Hitsugaya menatap gadis tercintanya itu lalu tersenyum. " Momo.. ".

" Ya? ", sesaat Hinamori melihat pada Hitsugaya, saat itu juga ia langsung menyadari apa yang akan di perbuat Hitsugaya dan dengan cepatnya, ia menutupi wajahnya. " Hitsugaya-kun, aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan! "

" Memangnya apa? ", jawab Hitsugaya seraya mendekatkan diri pada Hinamori. Perlahan ia membuka tangan Hinamori dari wajahnya dan memeganginya dengan satu tangannya. Dengan tangan yang masih free, Hitsugaya menyentuh pipi Momo dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. " Buka matamu Momo.. "

Dengan mata yang perlahan terbuka, Momo kemudian kaget karena menyadari wajahnya yang sangat dekat dengan Hitsugaya. Tetap dengan tangan yang masih mengelus pipi Momo dengan lembut, Hitsugaya melepaskan tangan Momo dan melepaskan juga tangannya yang tadi menyentuh pipi Momo. Merasa hilang kontak dengan perlakuan Hitsugaya yang lembut, ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Tanpa diketahui, ternyata Hitsugaya memperhatikan sikap Momo ini dan tersenyum menyeringai. Lalu ia mengambil semangkanya dan menggigitnya. Mendekat dengan Momo untuk kedua kalinya, ia menyentuh dagu Momo dengan tangan kanannya dan membuatnya menatap green emerald eyes miliknya.

Terhipnotis dengan mata hijau shapire yang indah, Momo merasakan bibir Hitsugaya menyentuhnya dan membawanya dalam ciuman yang sangat lembut namun penuh hasrat. Beberapa menit setelah shock dengan aksi yang tiba-tiba ini, Momo mulai melumat bibir Hitsugaya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

" Mmmmhh… ", desahnya seraya Hitsugaya memasukan semangka yang ia gigit tadi ke sela-sela ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang tadinya biasa saja kini mulai terasa sangat manis semanis watermelon. Mereka pun mulai battle demi memperebutkan semangka kecil yang ada dalam mulut mereka , namun Hitsugaya membiarkan Hinamori yang memakan buah itu.

Setelah beberapa lama lip lock, mereka berhenti untuk mendapatkan udara kembali. Pipi Hinamori merona merah saat Hitsugaya kembali mejilati bibirnya, " Very sweet neh, Momo… ".

Merasa wajahnya semakin merah padam, ia memeluk Hitsugaya dan memendam wajahnya ke dada Hitsugaya. " I love… U.. Hitsugaya-kun. "

Hitsugaya pun mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya dan menjawab, " I love u too, My love, ". Lalu memeluknya dengan penuh perlindungan. Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat terkenang untuk keduanya. Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka mendekati sesuatu yang lebih sweet dari ini.. maybe married ?!

THE END

* * *

Hope u like that.. ^.^

See u in another story……


End file.
